The love of an angel
by blackromanceangel274
Summary: Dean knows Castiel is gay and Sam dicovers Castiel is in love with Dean...
1. Chapter 1: Rainbow Wings

Chapter 1: Rainbow wings.

"Cas, are you gay?" Dean asked looking at the angel who sat opposite from him at the table in the almost empty motel room. Castiel didn't answer. He just rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. Dean bite his lip and nodded, "okay."

"No Dean" Castiel got up and walked towards the window.

"Why not?"

"If any of the other angels found out, I would have my grave ripped out of me. Being in love with a human is one thing but falling for human with the same gender as me, that's another. Two sins, Dean! Two more than we are allowed to commit!"

"Calm down. Me and Sam we'll help" Dean got up and walked over to his best friend.

"There is nothing you can do. I won't let you help" Castiel faced him.

"Why not!"

"Because - If you try to stop an archangel from taking my grace then he will kill you and Sam. They'll either take my grace or they'll kill me. I don't want you guys dead too. One dead body is enough blood shed for one day" Castiel couldn't look in Dean's eyes.

"Look at me Cas" Dean lifted his head up. "I will not let some pigeon try to kill you without a fight!" The door swung up and Sam walked in. He saw Dean and Castiel and closed the door,

"Sorry" he threw the keys on the table, "didn't mean to ruin the moment. What's going on?" Castiel let his wings out and flew away.

"Well Cas has deiced that he officially has rainbow wings" Dean layed on his bed.

"Castiel? Our Castiel? As in he angel Castiel? The ex-god Castiel?" Sam wanted to make sure they were talking about the same Castiel.

"Yes Sam. Castiel. You know, half pigeon Castiel" Dean reached for the beer by his bedside table.

"Isn't that wishful thinking on your part Dean?" Sam asked

"I'm not gay, Sam. Anyway, what do you have against gays?"

"Me? Nothing. What do you mean your not gay? I see the way you look at him Dean. Some girl tried chatting him up the other day and you kissed him the check and held his hand until she walked away. Now look me in the eye and swear to god that your not gay!" Dean couldn't.  
"I'm not Gay!" he said turning away.

"You didn't look me in the eye"

"You didn't look me in the eye when I asked you if you were fucking ruby?"

"I was fucking ruby"

"Yeah"

"So you are gay?"

"No! Go to sleep!" Dean closed his eyes. Hoping Castiel would come back tomorrow. He always felt sad when Cas left without saying goodbye.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Support.

"Dean" came a voice, "Dean" it said again, "wake up!" Dean jumped to see Castiel staring him in the face.

"Don't do that. We talked about personal space and it was more awkward than having the sex talk with my dad" Dean admitted backing up a bit.

"I'm sorry" Castiel stood up. "Sam went to get breakfast, I said I'd wake you up".

"How long ago did he leave?" Dean coughed,

"About 5 minutes ago i think. I wasn't really counting. Dean?" Castiel said,

"Yeah"

"Are you sure you are okay with me being, as you put it rainbow winged?" Castiel asked

"Yeah. It's alright with me, why?" Dean met Castiel's blue eyes.

"I was just asking" Castiel sighed, "I wanted to thank you for taking this so well."

"Your welcome" Dean looked at the door as Sam came in.

"Breakfast" he said holding up a bag.

"I'm guessing Dean told you about my - sexuality" Castiel began.

"Yeah he might have mentioned it" Sam threw Dean his breakfast.

"Well?" Cas walked over to the window again.

"Well what?" Sam asked.

"Cas, no one cares. Your gay, no one cares" Dean spoke with his mouth full. "Who is the human your in love with?"

"What?" Castiel asked turning to Dean his face filled with worry.

"Yesterday you said you were in love with a human" Dean got of his bed and sat on the couch.

"Oh, no. It's just I don't like other angels and humans I have grown quite attached to. It only seems logical is what I meant" Castiel layed on Deans bed.

"I know it must hard to admit something like that to anyone let alone your best friends.I just think you should know that I am always here if you need to talk" Sam looked at Castiel.

"That is a nice complement but It's okay. I'm fine but still I appercaite your kindness Sam" Castiel glanced over at Dean.

"Well we have to go talk to the eye witness" Dean said standing up, "come on Cas. Sam has to do some research to do."

"Me? Do some hunting? Didn't I try that once already?" Castiel asked "I messed it right up."

"You were a beginner" Dean turned to Castiel and his eye brightened straight away. Sam was the only one who noticed it, "I'll teach you."

"Thank you" Castiel smiled as he followed Dean out the door leaving Sam their alone.

"Yeah, Dean gay" he said to himself as he opened his laptop. Sam had always had his thoughts about Dean being gay. He used to think him and Castiel were in a secret relationship. He still thought that at times. Maybe this was their way of telling him. Coming out one at a time. He smiled to himself at just thinking of hearing Dean say his gay.


	3. Chapter 3: Confession

Chapter 3: Confession.

"We are police" Dean said to Castiel, "we have to make it known to her that we wont arrest her we just want to talk."

"Okay" Castiel said.

"I want you to follow my lead on this one" Dean put a hand on Castiel's shoulder, "no good cop or bad cop. Just follow my lead."

"I understand"

"Try to be sympathatic."

"Okay" Castiel nodded, "where is she?"

"Over there" Dean pointed.

"Why is she dressed like that?"

"She's a prostitute. Says her name is Lou Smith" Dean handed Castiel a badge. "Lets go". They walked over to her.

"Miss Smith" Dean said

"My names Lou" she said looking Castiel up and down.

"Of corse" Dean held up a badge, Castiel watched him and then he did the same.

"You guys are here about the murder I saw aren't you?" Lou asked crossing her arms.

"Yes we are" Castiel said putting his badge away. "We don't want to cause any trouble"

"Then fuck off" Lou said "you're not gonna do me any good. Your the police" she looked at Castiel "but I do like a man in uniform."

"We just wanna talk, we won't arrest you we just want to know what you saw" Dean said trying to lead her away from the streets.

"Well I was walking home, I was taking a shortcut through the ally like I always do. I heard some people talking they sounded like they were arguing I didn't want to get in the way so I waited for them to leave but I watched what was going on. They were talking about someone. Said the persons name was Dernilael. Apparently the person they were talking about had betrayed them to the demons. One of the guys called the other a black eyed bitch and stabbed him in the neck" Lou began shaking all over.

"It's okay, your doing great. What happened next?" Castiel asked.  
"The guy who got stabbed, coming from his eyes and nose and chest was a orangey light the guy who stabbed him - This is gonna sounds crazy - he disappeared. Just like that. Gone."

"Okay, did either of them know you were there?" Castiel asked.

"No" Lou fluttered her eye brows. "Come on, I wanna show you something" she tried pulling him away. Castiel's looked at Dean as if to say 'Save me!'

"I'm sorry sugar but try get it on with him and I will arrest you" Dean threatened.

"I get it. Work romance" Lou said "I'm sorry. I let you get back to work if you let me get back to work."

"Work romance?" Dean said "No" he put an arm around Castiel's shoulder and pulled him away.

"Dean, what did she mean by work romance?"

"Work romance is two people who work together but are in love" Dean explained.

"Like Sam and Ruby. They worked together and they were in love, right?" Castiel asked.

"Yeah kinda like that. Come Sam said I should go check out some book from the library. I'll drop back at the motel first." Dean got back in the car.

'_Dean has beautiful eyes' _Castiel thought to himself as he smiled.

"Whats that smile for?" Dean asked smiling back and starting the car.

"Nothing. I don't know" Castiel looked away from Dean and lowered himself in his seat.

"I'll just zap back" Castiel said  
"No. It's okay I don't mind driving you. I enjoy your company" Dean said.

"I don't really know what yo talk about"

"It's nice being able to sit here with you and not have to talk. Being with you is enough."

"Thats nice" Castiel said rolling the window back up. The silence in the car on the drive was nice. Not one of those awkward silence that normally hang around in the air of the Winchesters or Castiel. Castiel got out the car when Dean pulled into the motel car park.

"Thanks for the ride" Castiel waved closing the car door and allowing Sam to opened the motel door for him.

"Are you - In love with Dean?" Sam asked closing the door as his brother drove off. Castiel stopped for a minute. Thought about what Sam had said before answering with

"Yes."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Dean comes out.

While Dean was in the library he saw Balthazar.

"Dean" Balthazar said sitting next to him.

"Balthazar" Dean was surprised.

"I want to talk to you about Castiel"

"What?"  
"You know the angel in the dirty trench coat that's in love with you" Balthazar sighed,

"His not in love with me" Dean sighed back.

"Yes he is" Balthazar took the book from Deans hand and closed it. "Told me himself."

"Did he know?" Dean took the book back.

"Yes. I know his told you his gay he told me he was telling you" Balthazar began.

"In love with me? Really? He is?" Dean smiled to himself.

"Yes. I am asking you as Castiel's friend, to the right thing. Come out the closet and tell him how you really feel. Please. Castiel is my best friend. I won't stand back and watch him fall for a low-life hunter like you while you play with his feelings just to protect you reputation!" Balthazar shouted.

"Shh" said the libairain.

"Go to him. Now" Balthazar insturcted flying off.

Dean nodded while he walked over to the counter, "I'll take this book out please" the woman took the book, "hurry up, I have people to see, things to do. Confessions to make." He got in the car and drove back to motel, he wanted to speed but with a boot full of weapons and a book about devil worship he could not afford to get pulled over. "I'm coming Cas" Dean shouted. He pulled over outside the motel room and ran in, "Cas, I have to tell you something." The room was empty a note lay on the table.

"75 Londail road. You have 10 minutes or your angel and brother become skin and bones. Bring the book - Crowley"

"Son of a bitch!" Dean shouted Running into the car. He didn't know where Londail road was. What did Crowley want with the book? What does Castiel and Sam have to do with it. He took out his phone and used it to track Sam's phone. In order to find where he was.

"This is not 75 Londail" Dean said getting out and walking into the abandoned church.

"Dean!" Sam shouted,

"Where's Cas? Where's Crowley?" Dean untied Sam.

"I don't know. He took Cas somewhere else" Sam said as Dean ran back to the car. Sam chased him.

"In the car. Where is 75 Londail?"

"I don't know"

"Your useless"  
"You don't know where it is either!"

"I don't care I - I have to save Castiel! I have to find him. I need him man"

"I know you do but you have to keep calm"

"I love him"

"I knew it"

"Now is not the time. I have to find 75 Londail road" Dean started the car. It took him 5 minutes. He had 2 minutes left to get in there and save Cas.

"Dean" Came Crowley's voice.

"Where is he?"

"The angel?" Crowley asked stepping out of the shadows. "Did you really think I am stupid enough to bring him to the same place I wanted you to meet me?"

"Where is he!" Dean shouted charging at Crowley who just laughed.

"Do you really want me to tell you or are you gonna kill me first. The book?" Crowley pushed Dean off him. Dean handed Crowley the book.

"3 blocks down there's a warehouse, on the second floor the is a room. In the room there is an angel hanging from the ceiling but is it Cas?" Crowley asked teasing the boys before he vanished.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean shouted once again running in to the car! I only have 1 minute to get there an save him before his killed!"

"Dean, it's gonna be okay!" Sam tried to calm his brother down.

"If Castiel dies my life will lose all meaning" Dean said the car wasn't starting. "Fuck this I'll go on foot!" Dean got out the car and ran Sam had to chase after him, Dean was clearly not in his right mind.

"Castiel!" Dean shouted coming to the warehouse.

"Dean!" Came Castiel painful cry.

"Leave him alone you bitch!" Dean broke the door down and ran up the stairs, Crowley stood there in front of Castiel holding a silver angel blade,

"boys" Crowley smiled. Sam held up the knife,

"I gave you what you wanted now back off" Dean stepped closer.

"I don't have everything I want" Crowley said.

"What ever you want you can have just let Castiel go" Dean shouted.

"Dean" Castiel said blood running down the side of his head.

"Isn't that sweet" Crowley dropped the knife.

"Let the angel go" Dean demanded.

"Okay" Crowley untied Castiel,

"Just like that?" Sam asked

"Just like that. But I will be back later there is one more thing I want" Crowley disappeared again.

"Dean" Castiel said, "I have to tell you something"

"Do you ever shut up" Dean smiled as he pulled Castiel in for a kiss. "I think I'm falling in love with Cas.

"I fall for you when I dragged you out of hell" Castiel placed his hand over the hand print he left on Dean when that very same thing happened.


End file.
